


Not Now

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean shows up at the restaurant Mikasa works at, and gives her a little surprise.</p><p>Day 5 Challenge: Engagement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

Sasha looked up and nudged Mikasa. “Your boyfriend’s here.” she whispered. Mikasa looked up from the drinks she’d been preparing and saw Jean , Armin, and Connie walk in the door of the restaurant. 

“Oh, lovely.” she breathed. “Just what I needed. Now Levi’s going to be breathing down my neck to make sure I don’t go over and start flirting with him.” Sasha giggled as Krista led Jean over to one of Mikasa’s tables. Mikasa pulled out her pad and whacked Sasha in the arm. 

“Shove it. Just take care of your own damn customers.” She said before walking over to the table. “Hey, what’re you doing here?” She asked. 

“What, we can’t come for good food and beautiful waitresses?” Jean asked innocently. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“You could’ve asked for someone else. Sasha and I can barely work when you and Connie are here. My managers are super strict about significant others in the workplace.” She said, wiggling a pen out of her apron. 

“why does he care if we’re here to eat?” Armin asked. 

“Because they’re just like that.” she said with a sigh, “Now are you going to tell me what you want to drink or-”

“Mikasa!” Erwin called behind her, and she groaned and turned around.

“Yes sir?” 

“Stop chatting with your friends and do your job.” She nodded and turned back, bright red. 

“Just tell me what you want.” she muttered. They each hid a smirk and ordered their drinks. 

 

Jean watched Mikasa walk away and stick her tongue out at her manager while his back was turned. 

“We do need to be careful.” Armin said, “I’d hate for her or Sasha to lose their jobs just because we’re here.” Jean nodded and turned back to them.

“You think it’d still be safe to do what we discussed without getting her fired?” Armin thought it over for a moment. 

“Let’s get Krista over here and tell her, then have her check with Erwin. If she comes back with a negative response then you’ll have to figure out another way.” Jean nodded.

 

The boys flagged Mikasa down once they had finished eating so that they could get their check. 

"Please request someone else next time." Mikasa begged. "Erwin's been watching me like a hawk." The boys nodded and Mikasa held up the black bill folder. “So who’s paying?” 

A loud splattering noise came from a booth down the row, and Mikasa turned, a look of dread on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked, Mikasa tossed down the folder before she walked off, but Connie answered. 

“Kid threw up all over the floor. Mikasa’s their waitress. Poor thing.” Jean took the bill, and placed the card in it’s slot. 

Krista ran by and told Mikasa she could handle the colorful splatter and that she should get back to her table. mikasa thanked her profusely and took the bill from Jean. 

 

Mikasa gave Erwin a wary look as she neared the register. He usually kept an eye on her while Jean was in the restaurant, but tonight he’d been staring her down practically everywhere she went. 

Sasha slid up to her while she worked on pulling up the order. 

“what did you do?” she whispered. 

“I dunno, but I’m about to call the lady in HR on him.” mikasa muttered back, flipping open the floder. “I swear, it’s-” she froze and stared down at a little blue card that Jean had slipped into the folder with a ring taped to it and the words ‘will you marry me?’ scribbled across it. 

“Oh my god.” she squeaked, turning bright red. Erwin chuckled to himself as mikasa made a little squeaking noise and covered her mouth and Sasha started hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. 

 

Sasha approached the boys with the folder a little bit later. “Sorry, but engagement rings are not a proper form of payment.” she said, tossing the folder back at Jean. 

“Where’s Mikasa?” he asked. 

“You kinda put her out of commission. She’s all flustered.” Sasha said with a laugh. “I’ve never seen her like that. Oh, and she’s put on the ring so I think you can take that as a yes.”

 

Jean was waiting outside the restaurant when Mikasa got off her shift. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck before giving him a deep kiss. 

“So that’s a yes?” Jean asked after pulling away.

“Of course it’s a yes.” she replied, smiling up at him.


End file.
